


The Arcana Covid-19 headcanons

by naturedust



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Apprentice is you or your OC, Asra begins to practice emotional expression, Asra does everything he can to not let the Apprentice catch it, Asra even wears goggles and gloves, Asra is Instagram-famous, Asra is a YouTuber, Asra is a miner, Asra is an Inventor, Asra leads the non-profit Vesuvian effort, Asra likes Teams more than Zoom, Asra loves Nopal, Asra loves crystals, Asra might win a Nobel Prize, Everyone is kind and loving, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I want to go to the marketplace now, Julian Devorak goes viral for his looks and voice, Julian and Asra collaborate on making hand sanitiser accessible and effective, Julian can SING, Julian delivers groceries and buys toilet paper for elderly/vulnerable families, Julian holds the hands of dying Covid-19 patients and comforts them, Julian is an environmental activist, Julian is burnt out, Julian is once again a frontline doctor, Julian makes sure he's totally clean before hugging the Apprentice when he comes home, Julian re-opens his clinic in the centre city, Julian used to remove plastic from salt seals' necks, Julian uses 99:1 water:bleach spray, Julian's grandmothers from Nevivon still write to him, Lapsang souchong and wolfsbane make cameo roles, M/M, Multi, Other, The Apprentice is more vulnerable to Covid-19 in their "reborn" body, They all love the Apprentice/you, Valerius discovers the Marketplace, Valerius feels immense shame and becomes Queen Nasrin's mentee/son of sorts, Valerius gives his employees paid leave, Valerius is Mr. Darcy with an estate, Valerius is a metalsmith / welder / jeweller, Valerius is attentive sweet and very loving, Valerius is humble and deeply apologetic, Valerius is the first to help you readjust your mask when it slips down, Valerius loves jewellery – especially hairpins and hair ornaments, Valerius loves to braid the Apprentice's hair, Valerius oversees the Health department and the Covid-19 task force, Valerius post-Devil is healing from his ordeal, Valerius sets up hospitals and clinics and is deeply respected, Valerius turns out to be an amazing cook, Wear a mask, You live with each character in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturedust/pseuds/naturedust
Summary: Headcanons for the beloved characters of The Arcana, during the Covid-19 pandemic
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice & Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice & Portia Devorak, Apprentice & Valerius (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana) & You, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s), Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana) & You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak & You, Portia Devorak/Original Character(s), Portia Devorak/Reader, Portia Devorak/You, Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Reader, Valerius (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 29





	1. Asra

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I felt really happy whilst writing this. In each set of headcanons, the Apprentice/you lives with that character! The Apprentice/you is referred to with they/them pronouns and their gender identity isn't specified. I also don’t specify if there’s anything romantic or sexual going on between them and the characters, so it's all up to you to imagine. I’m still writing out Muriel, Nadia, Portia, and Lucio’s headcanons, so please await those future chapters! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I just changed my AO3 username from asteraceaes to naturedust :')  
> naturedust.tumblr.com  
> @suneater_02 on Instagram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra delves into the non-profit pandemic response, innovating medical supplies, leading online classes, taking inspiration from traditional Chinese medicine to invent new concoctions, and he acts as a source of comfort for his YouTube subscribers – all the whilst doting on the Apprentice/you... And did I mention he's a miner and might be up for a Nobel Prize?

**Asra** ****

  * Asra hosts weekly magic workshops (covering very very basic magic) with the Apprentice over Microsoft Teams 💻 Each workshop has a small fee, with all proceeds going to local Vesuvian charities like mask suppliers, and food banks (he tries to donate extra food every week) supporting the poorest amongst their population. It was the apprentice who first suggested he do this, on a day he was feeling really afraid in the face of the pandemic.
  * I think he has days when he feels really helpless and trapped, and it runs a little deeper than cabin fever and restlessness. Other than the pain he’d experience if he lost the apprentice again, being unable to do things freely is the worst situation he can think of... As much as Asra prioritises the apprentice’s mental health, he doesn’t practice emotional expression a lot. He over-exerts himself as he truly strives to be fully there for the Apprentice and even when he remembers how they suffered after coming back... Asra only allows himself to cry silently at night when they are asleep – when he knows they can’t hear him. The Apprentice eventually finds this out quietly and helps Asra learn to talk to them, without feeling like a burden. Asra learns to not hide or run away from his problems.
  * That’s part of the reason why he’s always seemed so mysterious in the game — growing up without his parents meant that he learnt to push down his fear and put on a brave face... And one of the reasons why he goes on trips without much explanation is to escape reality for a bit. He lets his vulnerability show only on the worst of days (like the day the apprentice died). On days where Asra feels really afraid of the world and defeated, the Apprentice takes over his shop duties and brews much more lapsang souchong than usual to comfort him. So much that even passerbys outside the shop are caught in the smokiness of it! Unlike the Red Plague, every community in the world is affected, and there is nowhere for Asra to escape to. This includes Nopal... After Vesuvia’s Covid-19 situation gets better though, he and the Apprentice stay there sometimes as a mini vacation of sorts and it brings him peace 🏜
  * Asra’s leading an effort to make high quality masks more accessible to Vesuvians. In fact, that local mask provider I mentioned earlier is his initiative. He set it up after seeing people buy all the beaked plague doctor masks (the PPE of Vesuvia) that actual working doctors need access to. He would never admit it but, when Asra thinks about the doctors, Julian is still the first who comes to mind. Anyways, the masks Asra designs are _stunning_. He spends tireless nights testing their 3-ply efficacy, and they aren’t just plain blue or white – there are intricate details imprinted on them through his magic 🔮 
  * I think Asra would also be really into coming up with new herbal concoctions for customers, after he notices how tired people look from being indoors all day – for example, he’s developed an immune system-boosting drink that’s a gorgeous swirly purple colour 🍶 it’s similar to traditional Chinese medicine. Also, he _only_ uses ethically sourced, 100% local herbs (by local, i mean from Nopal and the Tarske Forest, where Muriel helps him collect wildflowers and herbs!!) 🌿 He uses spells to counter the toxicity of his favourite belladonna flower and it becomes a superfood staple of his concoctions
  * He goes out every couple of days just to gather herbs and ingredients for aforementioned concoctions, always prioritising the ones he makes for the Apprentice and always making those sweeter, taking more time to create colourful depths in them that resemble galaxies. Asra also makes particular effort to bring back a wide range of fruits from his local trips as it always cheers the apprentice up 🍈
  * Asra invents the most effective, affordable, environmentally-friendly, non-toxic and skin-friendly hand sanitiser and because this magician is the sweetest person ever and cares much more about people’s lives than making a profit during the pandemic, he shares the recipe online for free & magicians all around the world recreate the hand sanitiser for their local neighbourhoods. He’s since been featured in a couple of "Top 10 People You Should Follow" lists in business magazines and there’s an online petition with over 200k signatures calling for his Nobel Prize nomination lol. Asra insists he doesn’t care about fame and that he finds these things silly, but when the Apprentice laughs about these recognitions, they always notice Asra’s eyes crinkling
  * Asra would also become a lot more active on his YouTube channel. That’s right, he’s always had a YouTube channel, he’s just had a million hiatuses because of all his adventures. He has around 20,000 subscribers (and a similar amount on Instagram...his feed is colourful and full of pictures depicting his travels, the shop, and above all, the Apprentice). Since he’s decided to stay at the shop with the Apprentice – who is actually a little more vulnerable than others to viruses, because of their “reborn” form – he has the time to post weekly videos again. I think Asra wouldn’t want to show his face in any of the videos, and not on his Instagram either... And it’s got nothing to do with his self-esteem – he just wants the focus to be on what he’s doing rather than how he looks. the videos vary from very domestic vlogs with titles like “what two magicians do in a day” to packed af guides like “🐍 SPELLS TO REFINE AT HOME 🐍” & “crystals that can calm you during these times” and his wildly popular “carving crystals i mined: in real time” ⏳ The Apprentice is a permanent fixture in all of them <3 Viewers always assume they’re together and whether they are or not... That’s for you to think about ;)
  * Asra is big on healing crystals and gemstones. Like really, really big on them. He always makes sure to inform his customers and audiences that they are alternatives and not substitutes, and that sicknesses need real medicine & they can’t just wear a crystal in place of a mask (bc that’s happened before and he felt so guilty for carving and selling the crystal in question) What’s strange is, even though he usually sources his crystals from other countries during his travels, there seem to more than ever all around the shop and the apartment upstairs..
  * When the apprentice asks about it, it turns out that Asra goes mining alone in Nopal! He doesn’t really like to mine the actual desert as he’s only ever dug up gold and silver there. One time, he accidentally stumbled upon a cave at the edge of Nopal and – ever the curious wandering magician – he ventured deep within it and found amazing crystals and gemstones everywhere 💎 He never mentioned it to the apprentice because he always thought it was too dangerous for them to go, until they remind him it’s dangerous for _him_ too. From that day onwards they go looking for crystals every weekend together :’)
  * If Asra was living alone, he would be fine with just wearing a mask to go outside. But since he lives with the apprentice – and _especially_ after what happened during the Red Plague – he’s not risking ANYTHING. He wears aviator goggles and eco-vinyl gloves when he’s in the market, just to be extra safe, though when he’s out foraging he takes off his mask because there’s usually no one else there & it’s way too humid. The Apprentice likes to make fun of how steampunk he looks & the way the big goggles make his hair extra poofy 🤍 




	2. Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again a frontline doctor, Julian becomes known for comforting patients in their last moments. He goes viral on Twitter and YouTube, is an environmental activist and surprisingly sonorous singer... He loves to help elderly Vesuvians and is loved by all of Vesuvia (and Nevivon)... And most of all, of course, loved by the Apprentice/you.

**Julian**

  * Julian is on the frontlines of the Vesuvian pandemic response. with his experience as a doctor – specifically, a frontline doctor during the Red Plague who discovered the cure (!!!) – he is revered by new doctors and nurses, most of whom are volunteers. When the pandemic first begins, there aren’t formal hospitals or medical schools set up in Vesuvia, so he has to make do by reopening his clinic in the centre city, as an alternative to Valdemar’s one in the palace – which, quite frankly is the stuff of nightmares for most of the population
  * As you know, Julian is universally loved by the Vesuvian people... So the waiting list of the hospital branch he works at is ALWAYS full. Patients always report how gentle and attentive he is and how comforted they feel in his presence. Even though he has to wear a hazmat suit and the plague doctor beak mask, he is known for visiting the most severely affected Covid-19 patients and holding their hands in their last moments.
  * The apprentice brings different flowers to put inside his beak mask every day (this is a headcanon that i’m pretty sure originated from the writer [_telanaris_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telanaris/works?fandom_id=858574) !!) to give Julian some small comfort amongst all the death and suffering he’s witness to every day. They go out to the Tarske Forest or even to Nopal with Asra, or sometimes alone. Because Julian mentioned wolfsbane was his favourite flower once, the Apprentice picked some without knowing that they’re poisonous. Long story short, they blacked out and woke up in his clinic with an extremely worried Julian ~~nearly~~ in tears launching into a self-blame monologue, about to black out himself from staying by their side the whole night
  * I also think Julian would be featured in the news a lot and sometimes pretty randomly. He gives official weekly Covid-19 updates on the main Vesuvian TV news channel – though the Apprentice stands in for him after the first two weeks (he tries very hard to refuse their help because he doesn’t want to burden them, even though they assure him they actually want to relieve him of at least one of _his_ burdens since he’s a full-time pandemic doctor – and because he almost fainted from exhaustion the second time. The Apprentice kindly, but sternly asks him to take care of himself too, as he does everyone else)
  * He would just be on the news in general too... His random acts of kindness would go viral on social media – “Vesuvian Doctor Helps Elderly In Race for Toilet Paper.” ❤️ “Local Doctor Delivers Groceries for Struggling Families.” and his “grandmothers” in Nevivon always get excited when they see him on the news and send letters to congratulate him (much to his embarrassment). Julian would also go viral on twitter. One photo of him has 100k retweets: “oh my fcking god i just rounded the corner and there’s this really fucking t a l l man handing out free bottles of sanitiser. i don’t need to see him under his plague beak to know he’s hot af HELP” and the Apprentice would retweet it saying “so proud of my bf” and the internet would go wild over this comment. It’s up to you to decide if they’re actually together or not hehe bc who knows the Apprentice might’ve meant best friend 🤷🏻♀️
  * Julian sets up a YouTube channel with no profile picture or description to upload a single video... “How to PROPERLY use hand sanitiser!” and all the comments are just about his looks and voice 😚 It reaches cities outside of Vesuvia and because the hand sanitiser in the video is locally made (by Asra!) it quickly becomes sold out by either those who don’t know how to do magic or people without access to the products being replicated by other magicians... Because a lot of them actually marked up the price :( + Even communities that are afraid of magic buy it because Asra’s detailed method and Julian’s instructive marketing combined are _that_ effective. A power couple... in another life, perhaps 💫
  * Julian would then be invited to do a city-sponsored video guide on how to wash your hands (the idea is helmed by Nadia, of course, who recognises the usefulness of his newfound fame). Not only would he be extremely exhausted from full-day shifts, he’d also be overthinking to the point of hyperventilation before filming starts – but he surprises the Apprentice with how professional and clear he is in the videos. A true thespian at heart, instead of Happy Birthday, he improvises on set and sings an old tune from Nevivon instead as he washes his hands for 20 seconds 🌊 His voice is resonant and melodious, and every note is on-key... Though no one who's ever gone drinking with him is surprised. And let me just say... His hands also go viral lol. Also, Julian could be a Tik Tok star if he wanted to. He’s certainly got the moves for it, and he easily achieves the e-boy vibe...Plus, he's gone viral on there several times already!
  * Even though Julian doesn’t seem to care when he’s in danger, he’s very meticulous when it comes to the Apprentice’s safety. Living through his second pandemic and working with patients first hand means that he is _very_ aware of how severe the situation is. Every morning he prepares a 99:1 water:bleach ratio spray to spray his shoes when he comes home. He refuses to even touch the Apprentice (for fear of passing on anything from the clinic) before he’s taken off his mask, thrown it away safely – then showering and washing his hair thoroughly. Only then will he sweep the Apprentice up in a tight hug. 
  * Having grown up in Nevivon, I like to think that Julian is really environmentally conscious, especially with regards to the sea. He used to go diving in the sea to retrieve trash, and as a young man he made a habit of going to the docks every weekend to remove plastic containers and wires from around the necks of salt seals 🌫. So, no matter how tired he is, when he comes home to the apprentice, Julian never forgets to snip the ear loops of his surgical masks in half, as he knows sea creatures can get caught up in them. I’m sure he makes a second youtube video at some point to talk about this issue. TLDR Julian is an environmental activist <3




	3. Valerius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for the beloved characters of The Arcana, during the Covid-19 pandemic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valerius, still healing from his Devil-related ordeal, is back to himself – a genuine, attentive person and an incredible cook – and he is surprisingly sweet. He discovers the Marketplace and his passion for welding and metal-smithing, and starts allowing himself to form deep connections with others like Nadia, her mother Queen Nasrin, and of course, the Apprentice/you...

**Valerius**

  * So it’s been a long while since Valerius was freed from you-know-who. His personality has definitely changed a lot since then... He’s back to his old and _real_ self (which we never really saw in the game) 🌄 He works side by side with Nadia now, not only as colleagues but also genuine friends, and he oversees Vesuvia's Health department and the Covid-19 task force. He sets up dozens of hospitals and more general clinics in and out of Vesuvia, consulting experienced doctors like Julian as well as officials from neighbouring countries and states. As a side note, Valerius is actually a very humble person and the most attentive listener you will ever meet. People from neighbouring governments & royal households admire him immensely as a result <3
  * Out of everyone, i think Valerius would be the most careful (in the tense and alert sense) during the pandemic. During the red plague he witnessed Lucio’s illness up close and it’s had a profound impact on him. He worries about the apprentice, _a lot_. More than anyone who knows him expects him to. He’s always the first to notice and remind them if their mask is falling down their nose, or if they’re about to rub their eyes with unwashed hands. You will never catch him forgetting to wear a mask or touching his face at all when he’s outside. He takes the time to use disinfectant wipes to clean everything he brings back home one by one, and though Valerius is adamant it’s not the Apprentice’s responsibility (because most of the things are usually files from the palace he has to go through before the next morning or things he brings back from the market) the Apprentice always insists they want to help out :’) So it becomes a nice daily evening ritual, sitting together on the floor after returning from the palace, cleaning their things in silence together 💜
  * Speaking of things he buys, Valerius _loves_ the Marketplace. He discovers it one day by accident when looking for a bouquet of 🌹 red roses 🌹 to bring back for the Apprentice, who was particularly upset that day after helping him out at the new hospitals and from not being able to help any of the patients as much as they would have liked with their magic. When Valerius stumbles across the Marketplace, he is absolutely amazed by the colours and smells that surround him. He spends a lot of his free time and lunch hours looking through jewellery stalls – _especially_ hairpins and hair sticks. 
  * Anyone looking at him would be able to see how much care Valerius puts into maintaining his hair. Because he washes his hair every day (to avoid bringing any Covid-19 related germs into bed), and because being free from you-know-who has made him a lot more open to magic... Not to mention because he actually lives with the apprentice now 💜... I think Valerius would also consult Asra about magical hair masks and conditioners, to keep his very long and thick hair healthy and soft, despite washing it every day. He _loves_ to braid the Apprentice's hair, no matter the length.
  * He knows from accidentally overhearing Asra a long time ago that the Apprentice loves pumpkin bread, so he asks around for hours until he finally finds the baker’s stall 🍞 It takes hours because Valerius is really bad with directions and gets lost a few times... It doesn’t help that he’s distracted by all the different foods and jewellery that he’s never seen before (he picks up a nice ring for the Apprentice, and yes he’s so attentive and familiar with jewellery that he guesses their ring band size correctly). from that day onwards, once or twice a week, he wakes up a little earlier than usual to sneak out of his estate and buy the bread, so that the Apprentice can enjoy it – freshly made, warm, and their favourite – for breakfast 🥣
  * Yes, he has an estate (this Mr. Darcy-like headcanon is from[ _jane_ways_](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_ways/pseuds/jane_ways)!!) and he treats his household employees very well, offering paid leave for all of them so that they can stay with their own families. In their absence, he proves to be an incredible cook, albeit a little rusty because he hasn’t cooked anything substantial since being under you-know-who’s influence and because he’s been too busy at the palace to eat anything that isn’t catered. 
  * Due to social distancing, the Apprentice and him eat in a lot more – Valerius is very ambitious and soon moves past making homemade dishes... He cooks blown out, elaborate dinners and prepares creative and (visually) beautiful packed lunches to bring to work 🍴 Whenever the Apprentice has to work late he brings them dinners inspired by the colours of the shop that day – he is hesitant to admit it, at first, but he’s always admired the crystals there, and he is often inspired by them in his food presentations. Asra is ever perceptive and gifts him a few (polished amethyst because he used to be an insomniac, black tourmaline and selenite to keep you-know-who at bay 💎) soon after the Apprentice frees him from the curse
  * I really see Valerius as someone who against all expectations is really into hands-on work like welding and carving – things that can get messy. He’s slowly trying to get rid of it, but since he first started working at the palace he’s maintained a very prim and posh appearance. He really loves to weld jewellery like rings and earrings. Before the pandemic began, he took a few classes in the marketplace – classes which are on hiatus now, of course. He's set up a little studio in his estate and wears a blacksmith’s apron and goggles and everything. It’s honestly quite the sight. Whenever the apprentice is working longer hours at the shop making potions with asra, he goes into the studio to continue his projects. Some of the ones he’s proudest of are: the pure-silver wine rack, the gold headbands and rings he makes for himself – and then for the Apprentice too when they keep “borrowing” his – and his favourite of all is his first ever project: the cast iron skillet that took him over a week to weld. He hand engraved the Apprentice and his initials onto its handle <3 You don't need to read any of this as a romantic gesture, because friends can definitely do the same!
  * I like to think that Prakra managed the pandemic especially well, and that Valerius sits down to have zoom calls with Queen Nasrin to discuss ways the two places can collaborate and help each other 👑 She becomes his mentor of sorts, as he’s still relatively young and inexperienced when it comes to governing a city-state like Vesuvia. When Nasrin visited Nadia before at the palace, she was _not_ a fan of Valerius at _all_ and was just as wary of him as Nadia was. However she becomes very fond of him as a result of their collaboration, and even starts to see him as a son ❕ Other than the Apprentice, Nasrin would be the second person Valerius talks the most freely with. Initially he is very reluctant to share anything about his life, let alone his past before landing the consul job – but he eventually opens up and Nasrin plays a role in helping him move past his failures (his eyes are opened after the Apprentice frees him, and he feels immense shame from how he didn’t lead Vesuvia very successfully in Nadia’s absence)




End file.
